


On the Topic of Love

by Meg_Thilbo



Series: 14 Days of Writing [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Consort!Bilbo, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg_Thilbo/pseuds/Meg_Thilbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili comes to Thorin asking for advice on the matter of love. And Thorin explains what love is to him, and how he knows he loves Bilbo. </p><p> </p><p>ALL FICS IN THIS SERIES CAN BE READ INDEPENDENTLY</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Topic of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of my bagginshield writing spree! :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Firelight danced in the hearth as Bilbo sat under Thorin’s arm, pressed into his side and his head tucked under Thorin’s cheek. They sat like this on many nights, just enjoying each other’s warmth and assuring each other, in ways words could not, that neither was going anywhere anytime soon.

Minutes or hours, it did not matter, it usually ended when one of them started nodding off, prompting the other to take their hand and guide them to bed. Sometimes it was Thorin, exhausted with his duties as King and other times it was Bilbo, having had too large a meal or having had an exhausting day advising Thorin and negotiating with the tiresome nobles.

They always saved this for them though, a break in the chaos of their lives for each other.

However, the calm was broken not by one of them falling asleep but by the sound of the door softly opening and closing.

Looking up, Thorin saw Fili slowly walking across the room towards them, he looked both worried and a tad sorry for disturbing him.

Thorin frowned as he felt Bilbo start to remove himself from his side and press a kiss to his bearded cheek to grab his attention.

“I’ll leave you boys to it,” Bilbo said sleepily. “This is going to be a talk kept between an uncle and his nephew.”

“You’re his uncle too,” Thorin pointed out, keeping his arm around Bilbo’s waist.

Bilbo smiled, “I know. But this is between you and him,” he said, getting up.

“How do you know?” Thorin asked him, Bilbo always seemed to be one step ahead of Thorin, no matter how much Intel Thorin had on the mountain, Bilbo always knew that bit more.

“I know,” was all he said before slipping into their bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

“Is something wrong Fili?” Thorin asked as Fili flopped down into one of their armchairs, wringing a hand over his face, exhausted.

“I’m confused,” he started hesitantly.

“About what?”

“Love,” he answered.

 _Ah._ “And you came to speak to _me_ about love?” Thorin asked sceptically, managing to get a small smile out of his nephew. Thorin’s lack of tact with the matter was no secret after all.

“How did you know when you loved Bilbo?” Fili asked.

Thorin knew the answer immediately, “When he knew the worst thing about me and accepted it. When… when I awoke from my goldsickness, and realised all I had done, I thought all future I had with Bilbo was gone. Who could love such a monster?” he raised a finger when he saw Fili about to protest. “But you know what Bilbo did when he found me on Ravenhill and after I apologised?”

Fili shook his head.

“He hit me,” Thorin chuckled, “berated me of course, 'how could I put him and everyone through all that'. And just when I thought he was about to get up and leave, he kissed me.” He ignored the way Fili’s nose wrinkled slightly, he looked more captivated than disgusted in any case.

When Fili still looked confused, he explained, “Bilbo had seen the worst side of me and come back, he’d understood that I may go mad again at the drop of a coin but he accepts that. Love is about being able to bear ones soul, have the other look into it and not run away. That is when I knew I loved Bilbo, and that he loved me.”

Fili smiled softly, “You’re very lucky.”

“I know,” Thorin answered, echoing Bilbo from earlier. It was the surest thing he did know.

Fili stared without seeing for a moment before getting up and stretching with a smile. “Thank you, uncle,” he said, leaning down to press their foreheads together before straightening to take his leave.

“Good luck Fili,” Thorin said quietly, but judging by the way Fili’s step almost faltering, he’d heard him. Looks like he was taking more after Frerin and his father than he was to Thorin in regards to love. Not that Thorin minded. As Bilbo had pointed out copious times, when they first met, he was about as capable of expressing his feelings as a boulder.

Not wanting to keep his consort any longer, Thorin quickly ensured the fire would safely go out before stepping into their bedroom.

Bilbo was already tucked under the covers, apparently having heard nothing of their conversation.

After hurriedly shredding his outer-garments, Thorin slipped into their bed, sliding up to Bilbo to pull him towards his chest.

“Sentimental lump,” Bilbo mumbled sleepily.

Thorin laughed softly, burying his nose into Bilbo’s curls. “I thought that was a private conversation.”

“Have I ever told you why hobbits are such gossips?”

“No,” Thorin replied, humouring him.

“Excellent hearing,” Bilbo yawned, snuggling further back into Thorin’s embrace. “I didn’t know you were such a poet.”

Thorin snorted, “Simply words of truth my one.”

Bilbo chuckled sleepily, “I love you.”

“And I you.”

There was a multitude of things they still had to learn about each other, but then they had a lifetime to discover. There were no boundaries, no restraints.

Their souls were laid bare for one another and for no-one else. And what could be more intimate than that?

**Author's Note:**

> This was partially inspired by a scene in Meet Joe Black, one of my favourite movies :) highly recommend it!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed that! As usual, comments, kudos appreciated! :)
> 
> Have a majestic day!
> 
> My tumblr: meg-thilbo.tumblr.com


End file.
